


Crimson Heart

by CupOfTheeFics



Series: Erotalia [11]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alfred doesn't mind bottoming as long it's Arthur, Alfred loves Arthur, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel Corruption, Bottom America (Hetalia), Bottom England (Hetalia), Dark America (Hetalia), M/M, No Yandere America (Hetalia), Possessive America (Hetalia), Possessive Behavior, Succubus England (Hetalia), Top America (Hetalia), Top England (Hetalia), Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26798731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupOfTheeFics/pseuds/CupOfTheeFics
Summary: Arthur a low rank Succubus is always bothered by an Angel named Alfred, he wants to be left alone but the other keeps following him . As time passes Arthur realize that things are changing, but he doesn't know if it's for the better or worst . And is Alfred really a corrupted Angel ? Or is Arthur getting purified ?
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Series: Erotalia [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782484
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Crimson Heart

**Author's Note:**

> There are not enough Angel America fics especially in USUK fanfics, or Seme Angel Alfred who also is Possessive ! I adore those fics and decided there should be a Possessive Seme Angel America ! ( wow that's a mouth full ! )
> 
> There are actually no other pairing only Alfred and Arthur, I still am not sure if I am good at the smut scenes, but I think I do a good job :)
> 
> Anyway Demon!France is there too and Angel!Canada is on his little cloud :)
> 
> It's bit of a slow burn to the pairing ( on Arthur's side ) and the story will also be done slow .
> 
> Plus there is actually a plot that even I don't know about !
> 
> Sorry for any grammar !
> 
> \- CupOfTheeFics -

_How did it ever come to this ?_

Hell was .. In many words an annoying place to be .

_But now I rather be there, then here with .. With him !_

"You okay there Succi ?" Asked the man above him with a shitty grin .

Arthur does not answer him, just glaring as bit of red hair covered his eyes . The man, an Angel of God laughed as he poked his nose . "You have such a nice glare !"

_What is wrong with him !_

"What is wrong with you !" He spoke his thoughts out loud, as he tried to get up and away from him .

"Wrong ? What do you mean ?"

"Leave me alone !" Arthur starts to get frustrated he just had a shitty week, and that Angel is not helping he just makes things worse .

"You sure hit your head right !" The other laughed as he came closer to the demon who is still sitting on the floor . "Why should I leave you alone ." He came closer as he leaned against Arthur's ear, whisper hotly making the other shiver . "You just are so cute, I could eat you up ."

Arthur blushed deeply as he looked away in shame .

Sure he is a succibus and male and boy does he like to be flirted with, but there is a line to who you flirt .. Scratch there is a line when an Angel is flirting with you, making you submit to it and share the sheets with .

"Don't touch me !" His face went redder as a hand stroked his back, but went slowly down teasing the ass that is fitted tight in those jeans . "You smell so good ." Hot lips teasily touched the neck, giving it light kisses as the hand kneads the cheeks of his ass .

"What's wrong ?" He asked eyes blue of the sky looking at him, making Arthur feel hotter and more aroused then before .

"P-please stop .. I .. I can't !"

This is not the first time the angel sougth him out, and when he was done the word spread around hell faster then a sinner commited a crime . All demons of every rank and position laughed at him, calling him a whore of God .

Arthur tries to avoid the Angel now but somehow he always finds him .

"Of course you can ." He smiled as his other hand brushed the front of the pant, making Arthur gasp and moan how sensitive he has become .

"Oh .. Oh please .. don't .. P-please .."

"I will make you cum ."

Before Arthur could even blink, he was stripped of his pants and Alfred's hot mouth was on him .

Arthur rejects the day he decided underwear was for prudes .

But ..

_It feel so good !_

_Oh .. Oh dear .. Please more !_

_More ! I want more !_

_Give me more !_

Alfred almost smirked as he was giving a blowjob to Arthur, the devil face was flushed and eyes closed . The poor thing was a moaning mess right now, and he would do everything to cum .

Alfred sucked as he licked the tip and around the cock, he was not so fond of giving blowjobs only whores and those that get one enjoy it .

And the salty taste was something Alfred also was not fond of .

But the face of Arthur makes it worth it .

He kneads the balls with one hand, while the other holds Arthur who starts to shake from the pleasure .

_This was so fun .. But the game ends for now .._

Arthur's eyes widened as he came hard, his seed filling Alfred's mouth at fast speeds .

"Oooh .." A soft moan still came out and then Arthur was spend up .

As he tried to catch his breath, shame came over him not only because he still let himself be seduced by this Angel but also because he was done after a damn blowjob !

_I should be ashamed I had hardcore sex for 60 days and still could move !_

How could a high rank succubus fall so low so fast .

Arthur's face is suddenly grabbed and Alfred smashed their lips together, the kiss was bit heavy bit Arthur was also too tired to fight back .

He could taste himself on his cum, figured that Alfred is bird feeding his cum to him .

When the Angel was finally done, he let Arthur go and winked . "See you next time sweet cake ."

And then he was alone ..

"Fucking hell .." He whispered .

**( Later )**

"He got you again didn't he ." Francis smirked as Arthur walked into the bar, with a displeased and tired face . "Shut up frog ."

"But I have so much too tease you !" The frenchman laughed as he watched Arthur sitting next to him, but not too close they are not friends but also not enemies .. Also not Frenemies as some like to call it, more fuck buddies who like to rip each other's throat out .

Arthur orders a rum as he looked annoyed at his college .

"Shut it you wanker you don't know how much I am suffering ."

"Sorry to say this but I do, that's why I enjoy every single moment ."

"Go get aids you walking moldy cheese ."

"My my are we so childish to call each other names, Angels wimping bitch ."

"Tranny ."

"Diseased nun ."

"Poster whore ."

"At least I am a whore, what about you Jesus filling skank ."

"Go fuck a land mine ."

"Go kiss you shitty hairy ass ."

"My arse ain't hairy !" Arthur shouted slamming his fist on the counter, almost make the barman drop the glass of rum . Arthur paled and kept quiet as the demon glared at him before leaving .

"Look at you scared of a demon, is it the Angel seed filling your tummy with faith and seeing the light how this hell really looks like ."

"Shut up you are drunk ."

"And you are not so drink up, and then we can fight ."

"You mean fuck ."

"Like I would now dare to touch that nice round ass after that Angel got to it, I love seconds even if I am the sixth person but I too have my limits ." He drunk his glass of wine empty . "But that Angel is sure somethig it will be fun to corrupt him ." He smirked .

"I believe he is already corrupted ."

"I mean a real sex demon to corrupt him, with you it's like in reverse mode ."

"I should kill you ."

"You will miss me too much mon ami ."

"Don't call me cheesy french bullshit ."

"Your french is terrible I did not say that !" Francis ducked from Arthur's fist . "You stupid twit ."

"But I really want to know ." Francis now whispered that makes Arthur feel to scratch something instead of him shiver like Alfred does . "What did you do to catch an Angel's attention ."

That question was so long on Arthur's mind and he still has no answer to that .

He doesn't know he got his attention, he sure he never saw the Angel till their first .. Fuck ? Making love ? Him falling to his knees with his legs open, and .. _Calm down you idiot !_ Arthur still felt flustered as he thought of their first meeting .. He was not sure what happened and now he is still not sure .

"If you know .. Let me know ."

"I will sure not do that !" Arthur kicked at him as Francis smirked .

And before they know it they were fighting as usual .

**( Somewhere else )**

Above the sky where the sun shines high and bright, clouds making the scene beautiful as it is .

Alfred sighs as he finally got home, his white clothes were tainted with demon blood . As he calmly walked to his little house .

"Alfred !"

Alfred turned around and waved at his brother who run to him in worry . "Where were you ? Are you hurt ?" He grabbed his hand to check for wounds, but Alfred pulled back still smiling .

"No it's demon blood ran into some, and I cleaned up before I went home ."

"Oh Alfred .." His brother Matthew looked worried . "You are an Angel of God, it's not always our job to kill those who are unfortunate where they ended ."

"Yeah yeah forgive and bless ..."

"Alfred ." Matthew hissed as he got close enough to his brother, who tried to leave to wash himself up . "You smell like him again ."

"Who ?"

"That demon you .. You did it again didn't you ."

"If I did so what ."

"Alfred .. "

"Just leave me Matthew I am tired ."

"You know Lilly was looking for you earlier ."

They both walked to Alfred's house making the older Angel almost groan that his brother followed him . "So ?"

"You should give it a try you know, the other Angels are worried about you .. And .." He bit his lip not sure to continue . "And ? What is it now ?"

"They .." Matthew sighs worried eyes rest on Alfred's face, trying to find something he could may understand . "They say you are corrupted ."

"I am not ."

"Are you sure ?"

"Yes .. See you later !" He laughed as he run to his house, slamming the door quickly before his brother could open it . He locked the door and walked to the bathroom .

As he looked at his mirror reflection he smirked .

"He is mine .." He purrs thinking of the red haired demon with beautiful green eyes . "Mine ."


End file.
